Mark of Sin
by Edward Wrightman
Summary: Alucard has always searched for an equal to fight. Will Abel prove to be that equal?
1. Chapter 1

"Your hand accidentally shows weakness, and you closed your lips. That day, we made a promise to each other. Now, neither of us can remember it…"

-Trinity Blood-

"This is not a game! I will not see our organization crumble from within!" Seras Victoria looked down at the floor; no one dare speak when Integra was angry. "Times are different! You must drink blood Seras Victoria…do not let it go to waste." Integra motioned towards the door, and Victoria left rather quickly. Ever since turning into a vampire, she had refused to drink blood. The fear of losing her humanity was enough to let her starve. Now she had been ordered to drink the blood, and yet she didn't think she could do it. Her room was down the hall, and she simply collapsed on the floor. She was exhausted all the time now, her energy drained from not feeding. Deep down, she knew what was to be done, and she eventually went to her dinner.

Sitting at the table, she opened the bag of blood that had been prepared for her. At Hellsing, one never killed for the blood of humans. She emptied the bag into the bowl, and picked up her spoon. Tracing small designs in the bowl, she found the courage to eventually drink. The blood ran across her lips into her mouth, the taste overwhelming her. She picked up the bowl draining it dry, before anyone could have interrupted. She licked at the bowl, her hunger awakening barely satisfied. "Does the taste of blood leave you wanting more, Police Girl?" Victoria dropped the spoon on the table, that voice only belonged to one. "M-Master?" She heard laughter, he was enjoying her torment. "Does it finally excite you? Does it make your cold blood race with pleasure?"

His words cut at her soul, the soul he thought she no longer had. He took pleasure in her pain, in this transformation from human to monster. His fingers ran down the knife at the table, and he slowly licked up the small traces of blood. "It's a nice night, a night that makes me feel like feeding. Would you care to join me, Police Girl?" Her skin rubbed against the glove he was wearing, her hesitation slowly fading away. She could feel his grip tighten around her hand, before he let go. "Don't slow me down." He took off, and Victoria took off in a run after him. It was forbidden to feed off humans, and yet blood was blood. Alucard stopped short of the gate, looking back at Victoria. "Tonight, you will free yourself. You will drink my blood. You must drink my blood, and become one of us, Seras Victoria."

Slowly Victoria approached him, for a part of her still feared him. "I..I…can't!" Alucard let out a growl, louder than any she'd ever heard before. "You will drink! Now drink my blood, Seras Victoria!" Hearing him say her name brought an odd comfort. He chose often to degrade her by not using it, but now she would obey one last order from him. Her fingers twisted in his hair, her eyes looking away from his. "Don't be gentle…Victoria." His words struck her, and she roughly tore into his neck. Blood gushed into her mouth, and she began to savor each swallow. Alucard felt the pain of her biting into his neck, and a moan of pure satisfaction escaped his lips. "Well done….Seras…" His blood began to flow through her and with it the power he possessed as well.

They walked back to the building, and Victoria went to her room to rest. Alucard watched her enter her room, and then walked slowly to Integra's office. She hardly ever slept, and he knew well that she'd still be there. He could smell the familiar scent of cigars that she smoked, and he smiled slightly. Walking into the room, he simply waited for her to notice him. "You walk through my office wall and expect me not to notice you right away, Alucard?" How quickly she had noticed him, and yet how cold her words were. This was truly his master, the only woman he could even force himself to submitting to. Tormenting her was a sweet kind of satisfaction, a game both of them unknowingly often played. Alucard sat down across from Integra, and simply smirked.

"Seras has finally drunk my blood." Integra looked up, trying to hide her shock. Once her voice would not betray her, she spoke. "Now what will you do for pleasure Alucard? You have no more pet projects." Her lack of concern for Seras Victoria delighted him, and he laughed loudly. His laughed made Integra smirk, but she simply blew out some of the cigar smoke. "The Vatican seems to have become a problem. The rise in vampire activity there has led them to cross their boundaries. Hunt them." Alucard searched her eyes, but they held no hint of guilt or even emotion. "I love a good fight." Integra went back to her paperwork, and Alucard stood to leave. His lack of hesitation never surprised her, and yet she almost hoped for it.

It was not like him to reach for the door, but as he did Integra looked up. "Oh and Alucard, that of course was an order." Alucard turned, taking off his hat while bowing for her. "Yes, Master." With that he left the room. Integra laughed slightly, the powerful vampire simply obeying her every order. Most would fear him, but she was the one who never would. The Hellsing Organization was run by one and one only, and that person was her. It was her birthright, the blood that ran through her veins was meant to hunt vampires. Her childhood had never existed; she had simply been made for this job. A woman to fight in a man operated field. She could never back down, she never would back down, and mainly she would not allow herself to back down.


	2. Chapter 2

Father Nightroad sat at the table his stomach growling. If the Vatican was still rich he didn't see it with the little money he had to live off of. He knew however, that nothing would satisfy his hunger. His promise to never kill left him unsatisfied, and reminded him of his dark regrets. Still, he lived simply enjoying the food of those around him. The growling in his stomach grew louder, as the food was set on the table in front of him. Sister Esther looked up startled by the noise, blushing slightly seeing Father Nightroad's own embarrassment. She sat down at the table looking down slightly, there was so much so wanted to ask. Knowing she still had nightmares of Abel upset her, and she wished not to have them. In every way she owed her life to him now, and yet she had barely said thank you.

Esther gently pushed the plate toward Abel even more, wanting him to eat. "I'm sorry it took so long. There simply wasn't much food stored here." Abel smiled slightly, taking the first bite that always seemed to disappoint his taste. "I'm afraid I stopped by rather uninvited. Please don't apologize." Sister Esther smiled wider, and seemed to sit a little straighter. "You can never stop by uninvited. I owe you so much." Her words trailed off slightly, as the painful reminder hit her. Abel seemed to sense this in her, gently grabbing her hand in his. "You will never lose me Esther; I'm on your side remember?" She blushed feeling his touch, but nodded quickly. "How could I forget? You were there for me even when I ran screaming from you.."

Abel sensed the shame in her voice, and felt regret. Even with his vow, he still seemed to hurt those closest to him. "What scares you the most?" Esther looked up into his eyes in shock. "I…I can't! I don't want to hurt you!" His smile was apparent even to those simply walking by them. Her loud outburst had probably been heard, but he ignored what strange looks there may have been. "Esther, you cannot hurt me." She looked down in defeat, knowing any arguing with him would just be pointless. Once his mind was made it up, that's what happened. "Your eyes…they terrified me most." Abel couldn't contain his laughter. All this embarrassment was simply over his eyes, and yet he couldn't help but understand. Many times he had wonder why his eyes changed color as well.

Father Nightroad looked at Esther, and set down half of his food back onto the plate. "Why do you think you noticed my eyes more so?" She seemed to think about it for a minute, and then shrugged. "Your eyes are the purest shade now. To see the blood red eyes, it just terrified me." There was an awkward pause in their conversation, and Abel stopped caring about the rest of his meal. He picked up his plate, and started walking back inside the building. Sister Esther was close behind him, almost hesitant to follow. "Do you…hate me for being afraid once?" Abel looked back at her as they walked down the halls of the Vatican. "No I don't, I was once terrified as well. There's a beast inside me called up at my own command. A beast that longs for the blood of vampires is hardly the work of fairytales."

Sister Esther stopped just outside her bedroom door. "If it helps at all Abel, I believe in you. We're still on the same side. That's what a friend is, someone to support you even when you can't support yourself." Father Nightroad smiled, and hesitated before hugging Esther. The gesture caught her as off-guard as it did him. His words could never express his feelings of gratitude, and so he tried by actions. Her smile seemed to light up her face, and he watched her enter her room before walking to receive his next mission. There was a slight feeling of dread to receive yet another mission. The rise in vampire attacks around the Vatican itself had increased. He was pulling extra missions just to cover for those dying in even routine missions now.

Sister Esther noticed the odd smell of gunpowder in her room. Over the time spent with Abel, she'd been able to identify such a smell. It caught her by surprise, and she searched for the candle she kept for a light. Though she understood the Vatican's encouragement of a humble lifestyle, she hardly found it the most convenient. Her hands felt along the table, only to discover that there was no candle there. Suddenly, she felt the sensation of a hot breath against her neck. The sensation made her shiver, and her pulse quickened in fear. A gloved hand suddenly grabbed her wrist, and she tried to pull back instantly. The grip however was much too strong, and it simply hurt her shoulder. Her body was quickly turned around, and she found herself staring into the coldest eyes she'd even seem. Unlike Abel, these eyes seemed to look at her as prey.


End file.
